Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Biography Season One: In Pilot, Cat is first seen when she meets Tori. Then she appears in the lesson of improv in Sikowitz's class. At last, she goes for Tori and André when they get out of the class. In The Bird Scene, She is first seen in Sikowitz's class and then when Tori gives her several Red-Hot Candie's and handcuffs her to a railing, telling Cat that she will not give her water unless she tells her the secret to The Bird Scene. In Stage Fighting, A teacher announces that each student in the class will be paired with a partner for a stage fighting project. As an example, the teacher demonstrates on Cat, as an example of how a fake punch is, which really involves sound effects. Then she is paired up with Beck. At last, Cat gets tired of Robbie trying to go out with Trina, so she explains to Robbie that you can't just assume that you are dating from a stage kiss. She also explains that you can fake passion through acting, which she demonstrates by kissing him. It doesn't work, as Robbie is now interested in Cat; he asked Cat to meet his parents directly after the kiss. In The Birthweek Song, Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw Shapiro's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. She also thinks that Robbie and Cat are dating. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Robbie then makes up a lie that the computer company canceled the internet so he and Cat don't have to go to Mamaw's house anymore. After that incident, Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her out of Mamaw's apartment. In Jade Dumps Beck, Is the first time where Cat is completely absent from an episode. In Tori the Zombie, Cat asks Tori if she could turn her face into a terrifying monster so she will not fail her makeup class. With much force, Tori reluctantly agrees. At Tori's house that night, Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which stated by Trina, "is an industrial cement." With major ferocity, Tori asks what Cat was thinking. It turned out that Cat was caught by the "adorable" little grizzly bear logo on the front of the glue bottle. Trina calls the doctor, and Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal. On the way there, Trina and Cat face many obstacles. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come offstage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, in which Tori goes back onstage. In Robarazzi, Tori and her friends are eating lunch. Cat comes to the table, very enthusiastic about a snow-making machine she got from an airplane catalog called "Sky Store". Cat explains how she got the magazine while visiting her "uncle and uncle" in San Francisco. Cat becomes obsessed with Sky Store, and buys most of their products. To see the Sky Store known products, see Sky Store. Someone from Robarazzi taped Cat receiving an order. She received one package when the mailman was supposed to give her two. When she found out the guy was taping her, she got mad then she walked away. Near the end of the episode, Beck rips up Cat's Sky Store catalog for her own safety. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, André, and Tori leave, Cat takes a spare catalog out of her backpack. She sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. In Survival of the Hottest, A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon, drive the truck into another space, and let them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom, she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with the guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the RV. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response. When Cat comes back, everyone is relieved and runs out of the R.V. The cooler in Beck's truck is opened and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain, when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, After learning that her flight from San Diego to Los Angeles won't get back to L.A. until 11:14pm, Tori opens a video chat with André (who is staying at his grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock) and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat soon gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While the rest of the group continues to think of ideas, everyone except Tori eventually gets distracted with the video effects as well. When Cat once again starts playing around with the special effects (changing her face into a cherry pie), Tori finally snaps and yells at her, telling her that she needs to stop getting distracted and acting childish. After saying this, Cat starts to cry and signs off. In Beck's Big Break, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back because he got fired, and encounter Otis, a dumb security guard easily fooled by Cat, and thinking Tori is named Crystal Waters. Also, Robbie has problems with Rex and Cat suggests Robbie should talk to Lane about his problems. In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori asks Robbie, André, and Cat to hang out after school, but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who then denies Tori admittance to the team. Lane tries to straighten things out, and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance to try out. She plays and beats everyone including Cat, but Jade still tells her that she can't join. In, Cat's New Boyfriend, The episode starts as Daniel and Tori meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date a year ago. Beck Oliver and Jade West come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat Valentine. Jade finds this incredibly amusing and tries to make things awkward for Tori. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth about her and Daniel. Cat, though surprised, is assured by both Tori and Daniel that she shouldn't feel bad about dating Daniel as the two seem to be completely over each other. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealousy over Cat and Danny's relationship increases after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Tori also feels envious of Cat after she presents Danny with brownies she has baked. He enjoys Cat's dessert immensely, despite the fact that he told Tori while they were dating that he didn't like brownies (after she presented him with ones she had made). Tori leaves the table with a brownie in her mouth, possibly in jealousy. Tori sees Danny and Cat kissing at the Kickback, and she overreacts by spraying cheese on them. She runs off, humiliated. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss. Cat catches them, and she is shocked at first, then she begins to cry and quickly leaves. Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat in order to explain why she did what she did and to apologize, although Cat is avoiding her. Cat and Tori finally talk, although Tori has to drag her by her foot to the janitor's closet, just to get her to listen. Tori admits that what she did was wrong, and that she didn't do it because she had feelings for Danny but rather because she felt jealous that he and Cat seemed so happy compared to how the two of them had been a year ago. Cat punches Tori after the latter says, "If I were you, I'd punch me right in the face." Cat and Tori make up, however, and Tori isn't hostile towards Cat for hurting her because she believes that she deserved it. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed, and she and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. In Freak the Freak Out, Cat and André are doing a scene in acting class in the Black Box Theater, but Tori's phone interrupts the scene when Sikowitz finishes. At the end of an acting class, Sikowitz asks for the class to share their plans for the weekend. Sikowitz points out that Robbie has no plans. Robbie scoffs but then admits that he doesn't. Rex says that he will be "partying'" with a couple of North Ridge girls. Cat tells everyone (despite bored looks on her classmates' faces) that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club in Los Feliz, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. At the Karaoke contest, Cat and Jade bring Beck and André with them. When Jade steps away to get a soda, two girls, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, flirt with Beck and André. When Jade shows up, Hayley and Tara refuse to back down. Tara points out Andre's Hollywood Arts jacket, which Hayley calls a "school for wannabes". They challenge Cat and Jade to a sing-off. {C}Hayley and Tara are up first and sing Number One by Ginger Fox, and it's shown that they're not particularly talented singers. Cat and Jade sing Give It Up next, and make their school proud by showing off how well they can sing in comparison to Hayley and Tara. The crowd enjoys Cat and Jade's song more, but when the owner of the karaoke club comes out to announce the winner, Hayley and Tara win. It's revealed that Hayley and Tara won because the karaoke club owner is Hayley's dad. Beck, Jade, Andre, and Cat all try to challenge his opinion, but even with other crowd members booing his call, it only results in Cat and Jade being banned from ever singing there again. The gang, furious, declare that they're leaving immediately... but not without finishing their food. Furious that Hayley and Tara cheated, Jade makes up a scheme involving Tori. The next day, the girls leave André, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina, and get their plan underway. Jade and Cat show up while Hayley and Tara are singing "Hate Me Love Me" by Ginger Fox. They bet Hayley and Tara that anyone in the place could impress the audience more, so Hayley and Tara picks a hideous girl named Louise Nordoff to compete against (who is actually Tori in disguise), thinking that this "Ugly Betty" will lose easily. If Hayley and Tara win, they get to make out with Beck, and if they lose, they have to take care of Trina, whom Cat and Jade know will be torture to work with. However, Tori surprises everyone (except for Cat and Jade who know about the plan) especially Hayley and Tara, by taking off her ugly girl disguise and revealing her true self, including her song Freak the Freak Out. The audience loved Tori more than Hayley and Tara. In Rex Dies, In the hospital, Cat to talk to the receptionist. She does as Jade says and ends up in the mental ward as the receptionist believes she's crazy. One of the doctors then says they should call in a specialist as Cat scratches her nose with her feet. In The Diddly-Bops, Cat is part of The Diddly Bops In Wok Star, Cat is the lead role of Jade's play. In The Wood, Cat is absent. In A Film by Dale Squires, A popular film director, Dale Squires, comes to Hollywood Arts to direct a short film. The gang and some other students at the school get the opportunity to direct a short film with Dale. They convert a one-act play Beck wrote into the script for the movie. Jade, Cat, and Beck act in the movie while Tori helps direct it and Andre edits it. They film the movie at Tori's house. During the filming Dale Squires does not do any of the work. He constantly shows up late, and ignores everyone, simply playing with his laptop, snacking, and chatting on his phone. When the movie premieres, it is a big hit. The gang discovers that Dale takes all the credit. They go to the Mc Murphy show and Andre's Cousin is supposed to act and ruin his image. But right before that he gives everyone credit. They feel bad and try to stop her. But Andre's cousin proves him as a cheater. They feel bad and leave for waffles. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Sikowitz hosts a sleepover party so that the kids can learn about method acting. Whoever breaks character before the next morning is immediately eliminated from the party and is banished from his house forever. The students choose each others characters for them. Cat's persona (created by Beck) works as an 80's comedian who's very annoying. Sikowitz's nephew Jason then enters from another room, and Tori (in character, a police officer obsessed with Raisin Bran that wears a lot of red lipstick) flirts with him. When Jason mentions he'll be going to the Moxi to see a movie with his friends, Cat breaks character voluntarily in order to go with him. Meanwhile, Mr. & Mrs. Vega are trying to celebrate their anniversary by watching a sad and romantic movie, but are interrupted by all the eliminated students (first Robbie, then Cat and Jason, then André, then Jade), all of whom, for reasons unknown, find the film super hilarious. Season Two In Beggin' on Your Knees, Cat begins getting calls from North Star, an emergency help line for people that have been in car accidents. Believing that she is really helping, she continues to take the calls, but never really gets the paramedics to come to anyone in need. In Beck Falls for Tori, Cat loves her new Costume Designer class and is making many different outfits like Little Bo Beep, Superhero, Sikowitz, and a secret agent. She also has the talent to find out people's exact measurements. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Cat helps Tori to stop being Trina's assistant by winning a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert along with Tori, Beck, André and Robbie. In Tori Gets Stuck, She is seen with Trina in the hospital. In Prom Wrecker, Robbie asks Cat out to Prome but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Robbie was hurt but he believed her, but when Rex convinced him, he thought that Cat was lying and got angry. Robbie confronted Cat twice about it and left Cat upset right before Tug came and showed off his hat. The plot line between Robbie and Cat was never really resolved after that. In Locked Up!, Cat and the gang go to visit Yerba, and by an accident they all go to prison. In Helen Back Again, Cat auditions again for Hollywood Arts by doing a short acting scene, then juggling, then singing a very fast, short song whilst dancing. She, along with the others, passes her audition. In Who Did It to Trina?, Tori directs a play and is forced to cast Trina as the major lead (because Trina took her doll and told her she would only give it back if she could be the lead.) On opening night, Trina's harness breaks and she falls, and the set crashes down on her. Questions then arise about whether the mishap was truly an accident or intentional. Lane finds out that the harness had been cut, and calls Jade, André, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Rex to his office to try to figure out what really happened. Robbie says that Cat could have done it, because she was mad at Trina for flirting with him. Cat didn't really know what happened to Tori and Trina, but she talked about the "I Love Sushi" episode of Drake & Josh. In Tori Tortures Teacher, Trina runs into a hot senior named Shawn, who she tries to make a pizza for to impress him. She and Cat take a frozen pizza from the Vega residence and disguise Trina as a pizza delivery girl. The first time, he refuses to eat it because he is allergic to bell peppers; and the second, Trina finds out he has a girlfriend. She gets mad, and ends up throwing the pizza against the wall. In Jade Gets Crushed, Robbie tries to help Tori prepare for her Tech Theater Test by teaching her how to use tech equipment and practicing with her using cutouts of Cat (which she finds out about by "bouncing" into the room while they are practicing). Cat wears Jupiter Boots and constantly bounces around, laughing. In Terror on Cupcake Street, Sikowitz Cat and the gang about a big parade, and that he wants them to make a float for them, and perform in. Through an app on Robbie's pear pad, Cat is randomly chosen to pick the theme for the float. She decides she wants to make a cupcake float, and the gang stays up almost all night building it. In A Christmas Tori, Cat is Jade's Secret Santa and buys her a new pair of scissors from a scary movie. Robbie is Cat's Secret Santa and gets her a cotton candy cart and a man that follows her around for a week, which she loves and thanks him by giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tori is André's secret Santa, but has no idea what to get him. At first, she makes him a miniature ceramic guitar, but she decides it's not good enough after seeing Robbie's gift for Cat. Then, Jade gives Tori the idea to do her own take on André's song, which he got a D on, as her gift, along with Cat. Hoping to impress the teacher, Anthony, and show him that André's song is worth a better grade, they perform the song, It's Not Christmas Without You, at school. Eventually, André joins in and sings with them as well. André's music teacher gives him an A after hearing the song. In Blooptorious, The cast of "Victorious" is interviewed. Season Three In The Breakfast Bunch, The Vice Principal, Mr. Dickers, gives Tori, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck, and Jade detention on a Saturday because Robbie was choking on a pretzel and they were late to a class. He takes away their PearPhones and forces them to sit in the library all day. They ask Mr. Dickers what's for lunch, and he says that he has a plate of tuna. They decided to call Trina and have her sneak tacos into Tori's locker, and Jade wastes no time going over to harass Cat about the fact that she has never eaten a taco and keeps telling her to admit she is a vegan. Tori gets her to stop by threatening to unfriend her on TheSlap. They end up sneaking out to go get the tacos, but they are constantly almost spotted by Mr. Dickers. Tori decides to distract Mr. Dickers so the others can get back to the library. Mr Dickers catches her while she is singing Make it Shine very loudly and locks her in the janitor's closet, but she escapes through a clearly marked passageway. In the library, Jade accuses Robbie of being vegan because he's not eating his taco, and Cat and Robbie try a taco for the first time. Andre begins to dance while taking off his shirts. They also talk about their parents and question whether or not they will end up like them someday. Tori also reveals that she can shoot a bow and arrow with her bare feet. After they have a good time dancing in the library, Beck and Andre help Robbie change his appearance by straightening Robbie's hair; when Robbie shows Cat his hair they both crawl across tables to each other in a romantic fashion, then Robbie touches Cat's nose. Cat gives Robbie her chewed bubble-gum, which he then puts in his mouth. Tori accidentally lets go of the balloon and says "No come back!" In The Gorilla Club, She is seen in The Gorilla Club and playing poker with the gang. In The Worst Couple, Sinjin invites everyone to a rehearsal for his new couples' game show, called "Queries For Couples". However, when they get there, and the show is about to start, the producer who is in charge is not happy with the couples Sinjin chose because of their looks. Desperate to go on with the rehearsal, Sinjin asks André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade to compete. They are coupled off, the pairs being André and Cat, Robbie and Tori, and Beck and Jade. When Sinjin tries to ask Beck and Jade a question, they start arguing. This causes them to get a bad score, and they get voted "The Worst Couple". This causes them to question their relationship. Beck drags Jade into the janitor's closet to discuss this with her, and they drag Cat into their fight. In André's Horrible Girl, Jade has no one to hang out with due to her and Beck's break-up, she invites herself to join Cat, who is dog-sitting for her mum's wealthy boss. She makes Cat think that them spending time together was her idea, and posts on TheSlap that she has a date to make Beck jealous. However, while there, Jade starts touching a lot of things, such as a human skull and Elvis Presley's signed guitar that the owner has hanging from the ceiling. The hanging fixtures on the guitar abruptly, snap after Jade messes with it, breaking the instrument into two pieces and also shattering a window. Cat then calls Robbie to come over and fix it and he brings Beck with him. They call a window repair company, and the guitar and window are fixed. Robbie then goes to check out the antique human skull Jade was looking at earlier. Jade tells him to put it back and they fight over the it, but the skull ends up falling out of their hands and breaking the glass coffee table. Moreover, the guitar falls from the ceiling again. Cat begins to cry, thinking they will get in a lot of trouble, and the boss of Cat's mum rings the bell, asking to come in since he forgot his key. Cat, still sad and worried, responds with a "Kay-kay" and pushes the button which opens the door. Suddenly the 2012 California Earthquake occurs and more things break. The boss comes in and asks if everyone is alright, thinking that all the damage is caused by the earthquake, and is glad that Coober (the puppy) is fine. Cat is about to tell him to the truth, but Jade, Robbie, and Beck subtly convince her not to. In Car, Rain & Fire, Cat read on the internet that her favorite actress Mona Patterson had passed away, so she, Tori, and Jade went to San Diego to honor her, with disastrous results. After driving Cat's brother's convertible through a horrible rainstorm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station only to find a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, which causes Cat to state that her brother is "weird." They are also confronted by a crazed clown before driving off in the car. They arrive at Mona's home to discover that she did not die; she was joining a TV show called The Dead (so it would all sound like "Mona Patterson joins The Dead"). Mona then proceeds to spray the girls with a squirt gun and send them off. When Cat stays over at Tori's house, there is a news report about Cat's candle causing a fire at Mona Patterson's house, in which they stated that Mona said something about a "cat with red fur". Tori quickly changes the channel. In Tori & Jade's Play Date, Sikowitz asked Cat and Robbie to give his neighbor, Tanner, bad news as sweetly as possible so they sing it to him. Afterwards students ask Cat and Robbie to sing bad news songs to people to break them bad news without making them too sad. Even though it worked for Tanner, Beck and another kid, it didn't work for Trina, who smashes Robbie's guitar when he and Cat tell her that her date was standing her up. In April Fools' Blank, It's April Fool's Day and in a parody of The Wizard of Oz (called "The Wizard of Wazz"), Cat, as Dorothy, comes into the ladies' restroom with the video in sepia. She puts her fish, Tofu, down, before opening a window to which a fan is attached. She accidentally hits herself against a stall, and is knocked out. With the video now in color, Cat, aka Dorothy, wakes up. Tori, as Glinda, or the Good Witch of the North, comes out of a stall. She sees that Cat has a ruby-colored PearPhone XT. With that, Jade, as the Wicked Witch, comes out of a stall which bursts open with red smoke. She tries to grab the PearPhone, but it shocks her electrically. Then Jade leaves, speaking her stage directions. With Tori happily following, Tori suggests Cat should "take a wazz." When Cat is confused, Robbie the Scarecrow, André the Lion, and Beck, playing Tin Man, say that they can help her find her way. Suddenly, breaking the fourth wall, a director tells that Leon Thomas is late for a scene. André/Leon quickly leaves the set, and we transition into the next scene. At last, she performes Shut Up N' Dance with the other cast. In Driving Tori Crazy, Cat becomes obsessed with a new app called "Tap It" which provides coupons. She buys C Batteries and Bags o' Rags and passes them out to the other kids at school. Robbie helps her sell her C batteries and in the end, Cat ends up getting Tori and the gang a ride to school when she finds a coupon for 90% off a party bus ride (it cost $20 instead of $200). In How Trina Got In, cat learns how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. In Tori Goes Plantinum, Cat eats some of Mason's bibble (a fictional British food), and becomes very addicted to it. She carries around a big sack of it and won't even let anyone touch it. Her parents hire a man named Oliver Cat's "Bibble Guard" to keep her from eating bibble, with the two of them handcuffed together. He keeps her from eating or even going near it, and won't let anyone give her any. However, at the end of the episode, Oliver and Cat are seen hiding behind a dumpster eating bibble. In Crazy Ponnie, Cat accidentally waxes Jade's eyebrows off, so Jade runs around trying to get back at Cat. Jade takes it so far as to actually attack an unknowing Cat in Sikowitz's class. When Cat falls asleep at study hall, Jade cuts off all of Cat's hair. In The Blonde Squad, Tori, Jade, and Cat decide to go to Nozu after a day of filming Beck's new movie called "The Blonde Squad ," but don't take off their blonde wigs and their blue contacts because Tori wants to know what it's like to be blonde. At Nozu, Cat meets a cute boy named Evan Smith on her way to the bathroom and they sit down together and chat. The next day, Cat is happier than usual due to her date and gives out free hugs, explaining her day to Tori and Robbie. When Tori asks Cat how Evan reacted to discovering what Cat really looked like, Cat becomes confused and realizes that after talking to him for five hours, she forgets to tell him she is a red-headed, brown-eyed girl. Afterwards, Cat starts to freak out and cries, worrying about Evan's thoughts on her real self. Tori and Robbie constantly tell her that she is beautiful and she is overreacting, and when Cat talks to Robbie about Evan, Robbie gets jealous. During lunch, Jade checks Evan's SplashFace profile, and shows that all of his ex-girlfriend's are blondes, he likes blonde girls, and dislikes people not being themselves, which only leads to Cat freaking out more. On the night of the premiere of Beck's movie, Jade and Tori expect Cat to be herself, but Cat walks in to meet Evan wearing her blonde wig, which Robbie helped her with, and blue contacts. During the movie, André's grandmother's pet bird (see subplot) lands on Cat's wig, and begins to pull her wig off. Beck pauses the movie, and Tori and Robbie chase Cat out. After they get out, the bird flies off of Cat's wig and Cat begs Robbie to fix her wig, but Tori tells him no and starts telling Cat that Evan will still like her for who she is. Cat finally gives in and Robbie takes Cat into a room to take off her wig, and when Evan comes out, he tells Cat she is beautiful, but he is only into blondes and breaks up with her. This breaks Cat's heart and she sits in the Black Box Theater and wishes to not be comforted by Tori and wants to be alone. However, Robbie walks in to cheer Cat up with a song he had been working on and performs his song I Think You're Swell to Cat. In the end, though, she only responds by saying that maybe she should dye her hair blonde, possibly because Cat was clueless that the song was for her. Cat's Pearproducts: *Pink PearPhone XT *Pink PearPad 2 *Pink PearBook 4 Trivia *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs "only, like, 90 pounds". He might have been exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'2" (1.58 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated twice that Cat is bipolar. *The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, and The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, among others. *She still eats baby food, much like Quinn in Zoey 101, another Schneider Production, who is also considered weird and enjoys baby food. *She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat has naturally curly hair, as revealed in the Pilot. Also, Ariana Grande, has naturally curly hair. *Like Ariana Grande, the girl who portrays Cat, Cat has also dyed her hair. Cat has never said it is a natural colour, and she didn't protest when Sikowitz called her "synthetically red-headed" (Helen Back Again). *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are gay when she says, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was mentioned by Dan Schneider on his blog, but people can look at it in another way, that is more kid friendly. *She has a cousin and an uncle of the same name: Jesse. *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. *Cat is the only main character who has punched someone (Tori) in the face on-screen for real and not as part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) Then she also punched Robbie in the episode April Fools' Blank. *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she is, if not weirder. It is also confirmed sometimes how her brother gets injured. She seems to care about him, as she states that she "gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food". *It has not been confirmed yet if Cat only has one brother or more than one brother as she only says "My brother...", which could imply that she has more than one, but refers to them all as "my brother". *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. (Tori the Zombie) *Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because they're one of her favorite food (mentioned on TheSlap). *Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." *Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. *She can use her toes to scratch her nose, as seen in Rex Dies. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. *Cat mentions in The Birthweek Song that she hates helmets. *Her name could be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Cat is an unnatural redhead with brown eyes. *Cat loves mass texting (A Film by Dale Squires). *In the episode Survival of the Hottest, Cat is shown to have a hot pink bandeau bikini. *Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's "so cute" how they shake when they pour their juice. *Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact clothing and limb measurements. *She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, and a superhero costume. *Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce in Wok Star. *Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she sends an average of 407 text messages per day. *According to her 'Cat Bash' poster, Cat has a crazy neighbor who throws things at people. *In iParty with Victorious, Cat barely talked for the whole episode, and used a talking headband and a special app on her pear phone. This was because her vocal cords weren't working well. For mysterious reasons, though, she was able to sing at the end of the episode. *Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. *Cat's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Survival of the Hottest. *On one of her The Slap video's someone asked what's wrong with her. She said that her parents took her to doctors, and there's a theory that her mom is a competitive breath-holder and she held her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. *Cat is a member of the Yerbanian prison gang, as she said in Locked Up!. *Also said in Locked Up!, that Cat loves mushrooms. *Cat is the only one who befriended everyone in the gang. *Cat takes every sentence expression literally. In example, in iParty with Victorious, when Lane told her to type anything on the speechy keen app, she did type the word "anything." *Cat has a wide variety of talents, as shown in Helen Back Again. *Cat loves Sesame Street, as mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Cat has mentioned on TheSlap that she has a French neighbor whose cat she watches. *According to her second Tweet Time with Cat video, her brother hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her hair inspired her to dye her hair. *Cat's hair has darkened since the first season. It also got a little longer in the second season. *Cat loves the dancing and singing kid's group, The Waggafuffles, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. *Her doctor told her she needs therapy. *In the Prom Wrecker, Jade mentions that Hollywood Arts has never hosted a prom, but in the pilot episode, Rex reveals that Cat got rejected at the prom last year. *She enjoys telling stories to old people, as mentioned in TheSlap. *She has four credit cards. *Cat has a hamster named Santa because he is fat. *She mentioned on TheSlap that she is in an relationship, but however, he has never been seen on Victorious or ever mentioned (except once on TheSlap). *Cat keeps candy in her bra as shown in How Trina Got In (Gumdrops, gummy bears, jellybeans and licorice). *According to Jade, she is a vegan. Although Cat never said "yes" and there were no proof about her being a vegan. She said in the episode A Film by Dale Squires that one time she ate a hamburger which made her sneeze. But real life, Ariana Grande does not eat meat except for fish making her a pescetarian. *In Tori Goes Platinum, she had an obsession with bibble. *She, or better yet, her parents, might have a lot of money because she was able to buy a lot of stuff on the SkyStore, Tap it and 20 pounds of bibble. Also, her mom works for an extremely wealthy man. *In Crazy Ponnie, she fell asleep during study hall and Jade cuts all of her hair off, making her bald. But her hair comes back in episodes filmed after Crazy Ponnie. *She is possibly a Bade shipper. Because in, a photo gallery she made by herself, one of the pictures which was a picture of Beck as a strawberry the captions says "I made Beck into a strawberry because I like strawberry lemonade and I want Beck and Jade to get back together. So maybe if they see this,they'll realize they're meant to be." *Cat has a hot pink camera, seen in Tori the Zombie. *Out of all the Victorious characters, Cat has the second highest number of fans on TheSlap behind only Tori. She has over a million fans and is one of four characters to have over a million fans, the others being Tori, Jade, and Beck. *She makes random comments without thinking possibly because she wants more attention. Images Cat-valentine-mobile-wallpaper.jpg AG25.png bnh.jpg images.jpg Category:Females Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Teens Category:Victorious Cast Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female Victorious Cast